Vindicta
by PurpleBombshell
Summary: Blaine is trying to move on. Kurt wants Blaine back. Sebastian is determined not to let go. Sequel to 'Torn'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the sequel to Torn, written once again by my beautiful, talented and mysterious best friend.**

 **Thanks so much for the support on Torn! Over 1000 hits! That's amazing, thank you all so much.**

 **So anyway, on with the show!**

Kurt Hummel was sat at home alone. Well, not entirely alone - Finn was upstairs 'watching a movie' with Rachel, but Kurt did not want to be around for that - he was fairly certain they didn't watch the movies they rented at the weekend, they just told Burt that to cover up the fact that they were having heavy make-out sessions. It was so difficult to accept that Finn-clumsy, idiotic, clueless Finn Hudson had a girlfriend and he, Kurt, who took care of his looks and had a skincare routine and a unique personality, had no one. He missed Blaine way too much. He would never admit to anyone, even himself, how much he pined for him.

And now Blaine had apparently found someone new, according to the boy on the phone. Maybe that had been his boyfriend. Kurt had to distract himself as he felt his eyes stinging and his vision blurring a little. He wondered who it could be. Probably some posh Dalton boy. Who were the gay ones? Jeff, Nick, and...

Then it hit him.

Sebastian Smythe.

Of course. That sneering, conceited, obnoxious, meerkat-faced prat was the bane of his life and he was fed up of him. He had had enough.

How could he be sure it was Sebastian though? And how would he get back at him? Kurt wasn't physically strong, and aggression wasn't really his thing. He had been the one who got put in the dumpsters back in junior year, not the other way round. And no, Kurt Hummel was not one to mess with for a variety of reasons - his feisty temper, and the sheer size of his father Burt and stepbrother Finn, to name a few, but still, he wasn't going to risk getting in a fight with Sebastian. He knew Seb was on the lacrosse team at school and the boy was taller than him and almost definitely stronger. No, Kurt would have to find another way to get at him. Unless...yes. For this plan to work, he had to go talk to Finn.

.

Finn Hudson hadn't seen Rachel for over two weeks; she'd be on holiday to Florida with her dads for a fortnight, and he'd really missed his girlfriend. They now lay on his double bed in front of the TV, the screen blaring brightly with images from her choice of movie, The Notebook, and his lips were on hers, kissing passionately. She threw her arms round his neck and pulled him closer. Their lips were crashing together now, both people overcome with desire and lust for one another. Rachel ran her hands down Finn's chest, stroking the muscles of his shirtless body-

 _Knock, knock._

Finn jumped away from Rachel like he had been burned and threw on a shirt.

"Hang on!" he called, panicking.

"Finn, it's me!" shouted Kurt.

The door opened and Kurt peered in. Finn was red in the face and his hair was sticking up all over the place. Rachel looked flustered and was concentrating very hard on the TV screen.

"What were you doing?" asked Kurt suspiciously.

"Nothing..." replied Finn unconvincingly.

"Right..." said Kurt, absent-mindedly tidying the five bottles of cologne and deodorant on Finn's table. He straightened Finn's rug and arranged the pillows on his bed that Rachel wasn't leaning on.

"Did you want something?" asked Finn, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, actually, I did. Don't worry, I wouldn't come in here if I didn't have to," Kurt said, looked at the clothes strewn across the floor since Finn never tidied. "I want revenge on Sebastian Smythe."

Rachel perked up at this, turning down the volume on _The Notebook_ and looking round at Kurt, interested.

"And you want _me_ to help you? But you're, like, smart," Finn was confused.

"So are you Finn," said Rachel lovingly, "We will gladly help how we can, Kurt," she added.

"Well, Finn kind of looks a little more intimidating than me - Sebastian knows me and I'm pretty sure he doesn't find me threatening. Besides, he's quite a bit taller than me."

"You want me to beat him up?" asked Finn, grinning.

"We are not beating anybody up!" said Rachel, and despite Kurt's usual non-violence attitude, both boys' faces fell. "Kurt, beating this boy up won't solve anything. It might even get Finn reported to the police. Have you thought about expressing my feelings another way?"

Kurt plopped himself onto the bed, looking disappointed. "Like how?" he asked Rachel.

"Why don't you sing to him how you feel?" she suggested, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"You know, Rachel Berry, I think that is an excellent idea," Kurt said, clapping his hands together.

And Finn watched, open-mouthed, as his stepbrother and girlfriend marched off, arm in arm, despite the fact that they used to detest each other, to prepare a song for Sebastian Smythe.

.

.

Chapter One

Blaine was curled up watching a movie with Sebastian at Blaine's house. His Mum and Dad were in DC, and he was fairly sure that Cooper was out somewhere and not coming back. Sebastian had left a trail of kisses down Blaine's neck and was now kissing his cheeks, and Blaine giggled a little as Sebastian tickled the sensitive spots of his face with his lips. Then Sebastian found Blaine's lips and Blaine let out a throaty moan. The kiss had just become passionate when-

"Why hello, little brother," said a familiar voice, and Blaine's stomach lurched in fear and embarrassment as his brother Cooper walked into the room and sat down opposite them. Blaine launched himself to the other side of the sofa leaving Sebastian red-faced and shy-looking alone on his end.

"You seem a little tense, Blainey boy," he chuckled and Blaine scowled at him, throwing a cushion in his face. Cooper deflected it easily with the help of the remote control and switched their movie to some other channel. Blaine's expression looked like he would quite easily go over to Cooper and strangle him.

"Yeah, I wonder why," huffed Blaine, taking Sebastian's hand and guiding him to his room.

"Ooh, off to your room Blainers, don't worry, I won't tell," smirked Cooper with a wink.

"Oh shut up," snapped Blaine. Sebastian remained silent; he was not used to feeling like this, humiliated and vulnerable. Yet here he was, not saying a word, backing away from a situation.

The pair went up to Blaine's room and made out for a bit, and then Sebastian went home, a little awkward after the Cooper situation. Blaine didn't hear the end of that from his brother for some time. Blaine was bored once Sebastian had left, so he showered, changed, did some homework and listened to some of his favourite show tunes. He remembered how Kurt and him had been absolute fanboys about Barbra Streisand's music and he fondly hung on to the memory of the boy he had loved with a pang of sadness and the song entitled 'Memory' came on.

 _Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_

Blaine hummed the tune quietly to himself. He couldn't deny that he missed Kurt. But Sebastian was different somehow. He was new, exciting, a breath of fresh air. Daring. And Kurt was sweet and romantic and gentle. Not wild or bold or interesting. But there was something comforting about him. He was familiar territory, and a warm, kind, reliable person. Blaine loved that about him.

Memory, all alone in the moonlight

Sebastian was good to Blaine, but he had hurt him when he shut Kurt out. He hadn't given Blaine the choice to love him. And now Blaine was his boyfriend. It made Blaine uncomfortable to think Seb had his own way like that - he would start to believe he could have anything he wanted.

No. He wouldn't let his memories haunt him.

Blaine turned off the music and started on his Latin homework. Translating wasn't his strong point, but he found a word that caught his eye.

 _Vindicta_

Hm, what did that mean? He finished the exercise, ignoring the question about the peculiar word, and put away his homework. He never looked up vindicta, and it bothered him all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Next chapter for you all!**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed, much appreciated!**

 **As always, read, review and enjoy!**

 **.**

"Nothing," said Kurt, "There isn't a single song that fully does justice exactly how I'm feeling right now. Anger and hatred towards that meerkat of a man and, for Blaine..." he trailed off and put his head in his hands. He and Rachel were surrounded in music paper and had got every single piano book off of the shelf to search for a song.

Kurt was horrified when his vision started to cloud up because of the tears. He pushed them away with his hands - he wouldn't let Sebastian get him down like this. Rachel rubbed his back reassuringly.

"We'll find something," she said kindly, "I have almost every songbook ever written, certainly every single one worth owning, so we have to find something good."

"And what if we don't?" sobbed Kurt, fat tears rolling down his perfect porcelain cheeks. Rachel pouted apologetically.

At that moment, Finn came in, three cookies in one hand and a soda in the other. He rolled his eyes at Kurt's tears but looked at him slightly cautiously. Kurt's emotions were delicate, Finn thought, and he was walking on eggshells.

"What's up now?" he asked, his voice sounding more sarcastic than he would've liked. Rachel looked at him, annoyed at his tone, and Kurt scowled furiously at him.

"Kurt can't find the right song to get revenge on Sebastian," she said, 'but I told him there must be something here in all these books, right?"

Finn paused for a moment before speaking.

"Maybe there isn't," he said. Rachel's face turned crosser and she glared at her boyfriend.

"There has to be, Finn, we can't give up hope!" she forced some niceness into her voice but it sounded fake.

"I don't suggest we do that either," Finn replied.

"Then spit it out, what do you suggest?!" Kurt yelled, and Rachel flinched at his raised voice and increased amount of tears and sobs.

"Write your own song," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Kurt quickly brushed away his tears and pulled Rachel into a great big bear hug. Rachel looked shocked but smiled, and looked at Finn a little surprised, very proud. Finn smiled at himself. His work here was done. Now he could go back to watching the game.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kurt practically purred, relishing this moment.

Finn froze and turned round to face his stepbrother.

"To watch TV...?"

"No you don't," said Kurt, running up to him and hugging him around the waist. Finn towered over, his huge body engulfing Kurt's tiny one. The hug caught Finn by surprise so he just stood, dumbfounded, as Rachel giggled and joined the group hug.

When they finally broke away, Kurt and Rachel got down to songwriting. They spent ages playing chords and fiddling with different notes until they found a tune they liked, and Kurt started writing lyrics.

"Vindicta...what do you think about that song title? It's memorable, unusual, and everyone likes a bit of Latin, right?"

"Oh Kurt, you're a genius! But what does that even mean?" asked Rachel.

Kurt just laughed to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is late, exams have been eating up our schedule but we're back now.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 _Meet me at the Lima Bean, if you have the balls - Anon_

The text buzzed through onto Sebastian's phone and flashed up on his screen. Who the Hell was that from? He was headed to the Lima Bean anyway for his daily coffee, so with a swagger in his step from the confidence a challenge gave him, he headed to the small coffee shop with Blaine on his arm. They were chatting and laughing, and trying to guess who the text was from.

"It definitely sounds like a challenge, like, I don't know, some kind of duel," said Blaine, puzzled.

"That's what I thought," said Seb, "Well, whoever it is has messed with the wrong dude!" he chuckled, looking around to see if anyone was in sight and then planting a small kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

The couple walked into the familiar coffee shop, a strong smell of the drinks they made hitting the boys on entering. To them, it smelled delicious. Blaine loved coming here. It was Seb's and his favourite place. Until it wasn't.

Because there, standing in the middle of the room with a guitar, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, was none other than Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

And what did he do, randomly, in the middle of a busy, bustling coffee shop?

He started to sing.

A beautiful song with interesting lyrics, beautiful and haunting yet aimed with aggression at Sebastian about Blaine.

 _You took him from me again and again,_

 _You left me alone and you left me in pain_

 _Your mystery ways, they drive me insane_

 _Help me_

 _I miss my man, you took him away,_

 _You broke my heart on that very same day_

 _I couldn't speak, I couldn't say_

 _Help me_

Seb was staring open-mouthed like a goldfish and confused, his face red with rage and embarrassment. Blaine was also red in the face, but he had tears collecting in his eyes, clouding his vision.

 _But now I'm fighting back, getting out_

 _I'll be stronger now, without a doubt_

 _I'm better, I'm wiser, I'm taller, a fighter_

 _Vindicta, vindicta_

The chorus was catchy and Rachel's harmonies fitted perfectly with Kurt's voice. The song was perfect for his vocal range, and Finn's gentle, tasteful guitar strums made the performance. It tugged Blaine's heartstrings.

 _Yeah now I'm walking tall, getting out_

 _I'll be smarter now, without a doubt_

 _I'm better, I'm older, I'm not gonna die_

 _Vindicta, vindicta_

Finally it came to the bridge and Finn and Kurt sang together a capella. It was beautiful and sent shivers up Blaine's spine.

 _Revenge...revenge, revenge is sweet_

 _I'm standing up off the ground, gettin' to my feet_

 _Revenge is sweet_

And with that, Kurt burst into tears and ran from the room, Rachel running after him and Finn dragging the guitar with them all, a look of exasperation on his face.

.

 **Author's Note: I did write the song lyrics, and I have chords to them too. Also sorry the chapters have been shorter, the next one probably will be but after that they'll return to normal length, I've just been very busy lately.**


End file.
